Tell Him
by Ivvic
Summary: Song fic, my first so bear with me. yuri and yaio, you have been warned.


  
K I'm first attempt at a song fic. My mom happens to be a huge fan of Celine Dion and it was on in the car while I was spacing out and the idea hopped onto and then into my head. I got the words out of a piano book I had, so if it seems weird (mmm, ooh) that's why. Pop hits from 97 to 98, go figure. Anyways, it's Barbara (Streisand?) and Celine singing. I'll let you know who does what by (C) or (B) or (both). Simple enough eh?  
  
  
Tell Him -   
Matt knocked nervously on Mimi's door. He briefly wondered why he was nervous. It was Mimi he was going to talk to, his best friend Mimi. The same Mimi that had always been there to give him advice and for him to lean on. And he had always been there for her.  
  
Of course, he had never talked to anyone about this, and he wasn't quite sure what her reaction would be.  
  
Mimi opened the door and was slightly surprised when it revealed Matt. She hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Matt, do you want come in?"  
  
"Sure Mimi, thanks," Matt said after kissing her cheek. It wasn't a surprise that most people assumed that Matt and Mimi were going out. Whenever someone asked them they both laughed and explained that they were only friends.  
  
Mimi led Matt to her room where she motioned him to sit on the bed while she got onto the phone. Matt moved a teddy bear to a different spot on the pink bedspread and sat where it had been.  
  
"Hey Sora, can I call you back later? Matt's come over," she explained.  
  
"Sure thing Mimi. I'll see you tonight anyway."  
  
"All right. Bye Sora, love you."  
  
"Love you too." *click*  
  
"So what's up?" Mimi asked Matt, startling him because he had managed to space out in the short period of time.  
  
"Are you and Sora going out tonight?" Matt asked her instead of answering her question. He didn't want to talk about it quite yet. He wanted his stomach to sit still first.  
  
"Yeah, dinner and the movies. It's our sixth month anniversary tomorrow, but that's a school night."  
  
"Wouldn't want to have to go in any sooner then you have to, huh?" he teased. She blushed in answer and threw something at him. He caught it easily and saw it was another teddy bear. He sat it gently next to the other one on the bed.  
  
"Oh you," she said unable to think of anything better to call him.  
  
"I'm a you now? What about you? You've been a you for ages!" he said laughing at her confused look. She just threw another bear at him. He sat it next to the other two.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" she asked. She didn't want to argue any more because she was out of near by bears. All the others were stacked in a corner on the other side of Matt.  
  
"Huh?" Mat asked. He made a few more noises trying to produce the words the fled from his mind.  
  
"Oh come on Matt. I know you well enough to know that you came over here to talk about what ever it is that has been bothering you all month."  
  
"Um, well."  
  
  
*(C)I'm scared, so afraid to show I care.   
Will he think me weak if I tremble when I speak?*  
  
  
"I'm in love with T-someone, and I don't know what to do."  
  
"Why don't you just tell Tai?" Mimi asked bluntly.  
  
  
*Ooh, what if there's another one he's thinking of?   
Maybe he's in love.   
I'd feel like such a fool.  
Life can be so cruel.  
I don't know what to do*  
  
  
"I wouldn't know what to say," Matt told her not surprised that she had guessed who it was. "What if he doesn't like me? What if he likes someone else?"  
  
  
*(B)I've been there,   
with my heart out in my hand  
But what you must understand,  
You can't let the chance   
to love him pass you by*  
  
  
"Matt, I know exactly how you feel. I felt like that before I asked out Sora. I didn't know if she liked girls at all let alone me, and everyone was convinced she had a crush on Tai."  
  
"And you still told her," Matt said. Everyone had been surprised when Mimi had suddenly asked Sora out, right during the middle of lunch.  
  
"I had to Matt. So what if maybe she liked Tai, and might be horridly disgusted by me liking her. But maybe she liked me too. There was no way to tell, and I had to know. I didn't want to look back on this in a few years and know that I had this perfect chance at love and let it slip through my fingers."  
  
  
*(both)Tell him, tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes,  
Reach out to him and whisper tender words so soft and sweet*  
  
  
"But what am I going to tell him? I couldn't just go and ask him out all of a sudden."  
  
"So ask him to go and get some ice cream with you and walk through the park while eating it, or go someplace where you can be alone. When you get the right opportunity start telling him exactly how you feel. All those things you don't like sharing, emotions you don't like showing, do it anyway."  
  
  
*(C)I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat  
(B)Love will be the gift you give yourself.*  
  
  
"I can try that," Matt said with a small, hopeful smile.  
  
  
*(B)Touch him with the gentleness you feel inside (I feel it)  
Your love can't be denied  
The truth will set you free  
You'll have what's meant to be  
All in time you'll see*  
  
  
"I'm not kidding Matt. The reason you to fight so much is because you like to keep things to yourself. You hate showing when you're upset or scared. Tai doesn't appreciate it that you close him out."  
  
"I hadn't meant to close him out," Matt protested.  
  
"But you still did. He complained to me about it once, he didn't know what to do with you."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Matt asked her feeling somewhat offended. Mimi almost always told him if she had been talking about him with someone.  
  
"He asked me not to. He didn't want to get you all angry at him."  
  
"I love him, I wouldn't get angry at him."  
  
  
*(C)I love him (then show him)  
Of that much I can be sure (hold him close to you)  
I don't think I could endure  
If I let him walk away  
When I have so much to say*  
  
  
"He doesn't know that. That's why you have to let him know."  
  
  
*(both)Tell him, tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him and whisper tender words so soft and sweet  
  
(C)I'll hold him close to fell his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself  
Love is light that surely glows in the hearts of those who know  
It's a steady flame that grows*  
  
  
"I'll try and hook up with him this weekend. How do you think he's going to react Mimi? I love him so much right now it's hard to even think of how more I could love him if I had some fuel to feed the flames of passion with."  
  
*(B)Feed the fire with all the passion you can show  
(C)Tonight love will assume it's place  
(B)This mem'ry time cannot erase*  
  
"How can you even worry about this when you can spout out the perfect words that would sweep anybody off there feet?" Mimi wondered. "But trust me Matt, when you say it, it'll be something you will never forget."  
  
*(Both)Your faith will lead love where it has to go  
Tell him, tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him and whisper words so soft and sweet  
  
(B)Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
  
(C)Love will be the gift you give yourself  
  
Ooh, mm, mm.  
(both)Never let him go*  
  
  
"Oh, and Matt, if you don't ask him out by Monday afternoon I'll ask him out for you." The pair laughed and got down to plotting the perfect moment to ask Tai.  
  
  
  
Alright, it bit, but if you feel the need to flame me, go ahead. Just don't be a chicken and remember to sign in first. Ta! ~vicci 


End file.
